This invention pertains to an improved protector for threaded pipe members of a composite dual wall type. The improved protector is suitable for preventing handling damage and corrosion and is also suitable for use under sub zero and frigid temperature conditions, such as encountered in the Arctic, and to a method of making it.
An important phase of the invention deals with the making of a dual wall composite thread protector in which a deep drawn metal shell wall is encapsulated with an adherent threaded elastomeric wall for mounting on an inside or outside threaded end of a pipe member.